Josh stevenson
Joshua "Josh" Stevenson is Tom’s son. Josh rejects more macho pursuits like sport and football in favour of music and is a capable, if not utterly dedicated, student. He now has a good relationship with Tom, but can find it hard to give his dad the benefit of the doubt – understandable considering he spent the first fourteen years of his life believing Tom (who never knew of Josh’s existence) had abandoned him at birth. Series 5Edit Josh appears from series 5 episode 1 onward. Tom finds that his past is being unearthed thanks to Josh. Episode 3, Tom finds out that Josh is his son. Tom tries to get to know Josh better, despite his son's resistance. Episode 5 Josh's relatedness to Tom is made public. Episode 6, Josh's attempts to push his mum and Dad together results in an admission by his mum. Tom finds out that she used him, to get pregnant. Josh finds out in episode 7 how he was conceived, leaving Josh shaken and confused saying some hurtful things to Tom, it takes Josh a while to really understand what his Mum did, leaving an akward relationship with Josh and Georgia. After the worst outcome possible Tom still tries to get to know Josh, by taking him to and old allotment for some father-son bonding. Episode 10 Josh is not in this episode much, but we see him practicing and performing in the talent show along with best friend Luke Pendell. The next scene, we Josh he decides he wants to take a big step with Tom, by moving in with him, full time, it seems that Josh dosent want to live with Georgia after that. We dont see anymore of her, even though he left her to go live with his father, he is still fiercely defensive of her, perhaps rendering him a little over-sensitive to ridicule. Josh is always trying to be the son Tom wants. Later in Series 5, shows Josh treating Tom more like a mate instead of his Dad, and not giving him the respect he should. Episode 11 new boy Finn Sharkey makes his presence felt, quickly making friends with Josh and Amy through his lack of respect for boundaries. Episode 12 Finn decides to bring alcohol on the school trip ending in disaster and putting Josh in hospital, Finn pop's round to see if Josh is alright, Tom makes it very clear that he dosen't want him anywhere near his son by throwing him out his house and warning him to stay well-away from Josh. Episode 14 shows Josh in a whole new light. It's Josh's 15th birthday and Tom is planning a party. Josh and Lauren's flirting picks up pace, only to come to an abrupt end when the secret of Lauren's large birthmark on her back is revealed to the whole school. Totally humiliated and desperate, Lauren steals hydrogen peroxide from the science lab to try to bleach the birthmark away, but ends up getting an acid burn. Josh's treatment of Lauren leads to Tom's first disappointment in his son and grounding him again, Tom also tells Josh that he dosent think its working, and is thinking about sending Josh back to his mum. In episode 16, Kim notices how Josh is treating Tom and has a word with him, Tom defends his son which he later regrets. Finn's disruptive behaviour persuades Josh and Amy to join him in smoking a legal high. For Amy, it's a far-from-pleasant experience and Josh has further side-effects when he starts hallucinating in class. Tom, worried about his son's behaviour, questions Josh who "fesses" up – believing that his dad would be cool about it as they are more like friends than father and son. However, Josh is stunned and humiliated by Tom's angry reaction and in retaliation, he spikes Tom's lunch with the drug, causing Tom to crash and putting him in hospital, Josh tells Tom that he loves him and asks him not to send him back to his Mums, Tom gives Josh another chance, but only if Josh respects him and starts treating Tom like his father. Tom and Josh are not seen until episode 20, Prom! They are seen dancing together, this is the last we see of them until series 6. Series 6Edit Series 6 Josh now in year 11. Episode 4, Josh starts to question his sexuality. Josh directs his frustration towards new student Connor with a homophobic insult, this results into a fight. But a much deeper issue is revealed when he tries to kiss Finn, who is disgusted with his friend's behaviour and quickly spreads word of it throughout the school. Following a fight, the two friends are forced to explain their actions to Tom and Charlie. However, Josh denies the kiss ever happened, much to Tom's relief, after the word spread throughout the school Josh finds it hard to keep his lie under control and later tries to prove everyone wrong by getting physical with Lauren. They are caught kissing in a store room by Charlie, not before Josh tries to tell Lauren what he really feels. Lauren hurt and angry storms off. Josh is sent to the cooler but runs off scared to face Tom again. He is ready to pack-up and head back to his Mum's he admits what he has done to Tom, he also tells him that hes not getting any second chances if he mucks-up in the future. Episode 5 Josh is picked on by Finn. Tom decides to act for the benefit of his son and asks him to join a self defence class. He later admits to Josh that he wants him to stick-up for himself. Josh gets angry and goes off on his own. He later confronts Finn, and tells him that its up to him if he wants to carry their friendship on. They become friends. Tom catches Finn helping Josh with his defencive skills. This is where Tom really understands that his son is gay, but Tom is fine with it. Later on he is seen teasing harry fisher with finn sharkey leading to his exclusion for a week and a severe telling of by his dad. Episode 13 Josh has a boyfriend, Nate. Nate's uncomfortable relationship with his Dad hits rock bottom. Josh and Nate spot a tag on the wall. This is when Matthew Gurney discovers that his son is gay. Unable to accept the news, Matthew blames the school for encouraging Nate's sexuality and orders him to keep away from Josh. Tom intervenes with some words of advice, prompting reconciliation with violent consequences. Tom is beat-up by Matthew. Josh is angry by what has happend to his father and takes it out on Nate, he later comforts Nate as he is scared he will turn out like his father. Few weeks After Tom vicious attack he decides to return. Leaving an akward relationship with Josh and Nate, it seems likley that they decided to end their relationship. Although we do see Josh and Nate dancing together at Finn and Ronan's party. We dont see or hear of Nate after series 6. Series 7Edit Josh is now in year 13 (in the second half of the series, year 12 in the first), and is at his lowest point. Josh finds it hard to deal with the death of friend and classmate Sambuca, Josh asks Tom if he alright at the memorial, Tom says 'I am if you are' they both deal with it together, as a family. Episode 22, of series 7 shows Josh smoking weed Tom finds out and is not at all happy pushing Josh into the toliet doors demanding him to throw it in the toliet and grounding him. Josh apologies to Tom, but Tom can't seem to trust Josh after that, keeping a close eye on him from then. Episode 23, Josh's friends considered their pot smoking a one off, Josh is unable to stop using. When his father finds out, Josh promises to kick the habit. However, Josh gets a phone call from his dealer Grady, who later shows up at school and shamelessly flirts with Josh and gets him into thinking they have a date. However, Grady only does this to manipulate Josh into buying more drugs, Josh turns up to class stoned and ends up being sick over his teacher, and it dosen't take Tom long to find out what his son has been doing yet again. Nikki spots Josh leaning against a wall stoned, Nikki tells him she's used to dealing with stoners in the barracks, she soaks him in the showers to sober him up. When Josh spots Grady kissing a girl he realizes he’s been duped and they get into a fight Grady throw's Josh to the ground with some serious threat's giving by him. Tom is furious to find out what Josh has been up to and makes it clear that he’s not going to intervene should the school decide to punish Josh by suspending him, Josh tells Michael he feels to much pressure. Tom worrys about him. Episode 24 Josh's behaviour becomes increasingly erratic, as he freaks out when the fire alarm goes off, he smashes the glass and cuts his hand, Finn tries to calm him down, but it dosent work he tells Tom, Tom worries about Josh and runs off to find him, Tom and Nikki follow a trail of blood leading to Josh. When Tom and Nikki find Josh, Josh asks Tom why its all going wrong, Tom cant answer. Nikki urges Tom to seek professional help. Josh is referred to a psychiatrist by the GP, who explains to Tom that it could be schizophrenia. Tom scared by the news is unable to tell Josh, until Nikki urges Tom to for the sake of Josh. Tom makes a hard decision and tells Josh, Josh tells Tom that hes scared, Tom comforts him by hugging him and telling him that hes going to be alright. Episode 27 It's the start of exam season at Waterloo Road and Josh is struggling to cope with the workload. Without his medication, his mental health begins to spiral out of control. Josh becomes obsessed with an old plague pit underneath the school and when some of the girls play a trick on him, he starts to believe that spirits are trying to contact him. Soon, his behaviour starts to spiral out of control, Josh is taken out of the exam by Tom, Michael and Nikki, Tom confused and worried asks Josh whats wrong, Josh freaks out and tells Tom he as the plauge and an ambulance is called. Josh dosent want to go but Tom grabes him and hugs him, he tells him it will be alright. Tom seems to blame him self for what happend to Josh. Nikki comforts him by telling him hes a great dad and Josh know's it, this helps Tom deal with it a little. And episode 30. Josh is taking his pills again, and gets annoyed at Tom over his suit, Tom worrys, but Josh apologies as hes feeling nervous. Josh returns to school for the final day and can't believe how his best friend Finn was dragged into the gangs so easily he also cant believe that Waterloo road is closing down. Michael tells the school that the prom is canceled. At the same time, Tom is concerned for Josh more than anything after finding out that Josh has also been dragged into the gang trouble. Josh is caught by Eugene's gang and is forced to go with them they lean him over the edge of a car park. Ronan soon finds out the location, and Tom and Ronan race to find Josh. When Ronan and Tom find Josh, Tom goes mad and tells them to get of his son, Tom urges Eugene to fight him but Eugene backs down. Tariq receives a crossbow in the post, ordered by Kyle to get payback on Finn. They smuggle it into the school and use it at the prom. Ronan and Josh find out that prom isnt canceled and that Finn is in danger. Tom, Josh and Ronan race to the school, Josh sees Kyle trying to aim for Finn, Josh pushes Finn out the way, leaving the aim for Josh's arm, Tom runs to Josh who is lying on the floor coverd in blood, He screams on someone to call an ambulance. Josh is taking away by the ambulance not before Finn thanks him, he just need's a few stitches. At the end of the episode we see Tom, Josh, Grantly, Maggie, Michael, Sian, Denzil, Scout, Phoenix, Chalky and Tariq. The episode ends with the Old School being converted into new apartments while the students and staff considering the move take a trip to Scotland to visit the new school. Approaching the border Denzil asks if they can stop and they pull over at a lay by where just as Grantly proposes to Maggie a large Van swerves off the road out of control, hurtling towards the group of teachers and students with Chalkie at the front of the group... Series 8Edit Josh returns to Waterloo Road in series eight to resit his exams. Josh and Tariq start to become good friends, after Tariq's accident. He helps him when Lula says some hurtful things about his disability, Josh tries to convince Tariq that life is worth living but Tariq isn't interested. He works out that Tariq is trying to commit sucide when he gives Josh his ring because he can not deal with he injury and tries to stop him. Tom also must learn to let Josh grow-up as he is earning his independence. Josh faces up to his future - he needs to live his own life away from Waterloo road but worries about how Tom will take it, Josh leaves to go to manchester to work at a call center, he tells Tom that he will make him proud, eventhough Tom is already proud of him, hes tells Josh this. Josh will appear in series 8, episode 24. This will be the final apperance of Josh Stevenson (William Rush)